In three-layer vertical spectroscopy, a structure is formed with RGB photoelectric conversion units stacked in a vertical direction. In this case, the resolution is higher than in a Bayer array of the same pixel size, and images can be resolved with circular zone plate (CZP) frequency characteristics in a wider Nyquist domain.